When A Lady Smokes
by ShatteredAngel713
Summary: Wincest and sex in the Impala. Just a drabble I wrote for my friend it's my first fanfic so please read and review. NC-17. REVIEW PEOPLE I NEED FEED BACK!


Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!

I wrote this one shot for my friend Jessi it's just a drabble and it's my first fanfiction so please read and review.. Enjoy!

He couldn't help it, he really and truly couldn't. His eyes would not stop wandering over to his little brother's mouth; it was lush and slightly opened in his sleep. Sweat from the mid-day sun had caught in the corner of his delicate lips and Dean desperately wanted to lick it off. To taste Sam, to feel his soft lips under his harsh kiss, his cock pulsed to life; images of Sam writhing beneath him caused him to press his foot harder into the accelerator of the Impala.

She revved to life in an instant response to Dean's ache. Sam gently stirred at the purr of the Impala he called home. Glancing over to the passenger side, he saw Dean looking absently forward, sharp hazel eyes focused, his strong jaw line set, his chest heaving from some unknown stress; his brow was littered with sweat. Sam let out an involuntary groan, he wanted Dean, but it was wrong, Dean was his brother, his family, and Dean had a knack with the ladies.

He felt a fire in his stomach light, the want for Dean was building, and a blinding heat shot to his cock forcing it to press against the confines of his jeans, gripping tight onto the handle of the Impala he prayed to every god he knew the fire would pass. Dean saw his brother grip the handle of the Impala with a look of distress, through the corner of his eye, worry flooded through him, something was wrong with his Sammy.

The Impala felt the need in Sam's touch and the lust behind his grip, for too long she had watched the two long and whimper for the other and it was coming to a stop right then. As Sam's grip turned into a white knuckled lock and Dean's attention turned off the road the Impala slammed on her breaks throwing Dean into Sam's arms.

They both froze, and then exploded. With a wild moan Dean fisted Sam's long dark hair and captured the lush lips with his, he knew it was wrong but damn Sam tasted good, Sam let out a squeak and Dean didn't know whether to stop or keep going, opting for the latter he took advantage and swept his tongue through Sam's open mouth, only to have a growl ripped from his throat 

at the sinfully perfect taste that engulfed him to the core. Sam didn't know how to handle this, Dean's tongue was rolling and licking, and Sam needed Dean, his stomach was ablaze with unabated lust and desire.

Slamming Dean back into the driver door of the Impala he saw the look of shame on Dean's face quickly replaced with surprise as he ripped the zipper of Dean's too tight jeans and downed his cock in one swift movement. Dean's hips began to buck as moan after moan ripped from his beautiful throat it was too much and without warning he exploded into Sam's mouth. Gagging on the thick cum, he swallowed and licked Dean clean, and within a matter of seconds found he was pants less and bent over the stick shift of the Impala. He heard a heart felt "I'm sorry" and then Dean roughly pushed himself inside of Sam.

He felt Sam tear against the invasion but no longer cared, he was so damn tight and so damn hot Dean would've cum right there. Pushing the thoughts aside he began a fast and deep rhythm that had Sam biting the hand that wasn't supporting his hips. They were both so close the Impala was rocking at an ungodly speed.

The Sunlight blared off her perfect paint and chrome, her windows fogged, the dizzying sound of skin against skin, the thunderous slap of rough flesh to sweaty soft skin beneath it, and the gentle thrum of the idling Impala. She had to push her boys over the edge. She had to get them to really feel the other. She shifted gears. The gear shift nestled safely under Sam suddenly ground into his cock, causing his whole body to tense and explode around Dean.

Dean came with a roar of triumph as Sam exploded all over the interior of the Impala, They both collapsed in the front of the car, in a warm nest of the mid-day sun, a gentle embrace, and endless "I love you's". Shifting back into park the Impala gleamed at her work, the boys had finally found true love; letting out a gentle hum she lulled her boys into sleep. Though her tail pipe began to smoke, but who could blame a lady for lighting up after really great sex.


End file.
